I'll Make Love to You
by LinKiePu
Summary: One-shot songfic. Boyz II Men's "I'll Make Love to You". John Cena/OC.


**A/N:** _Lin_ here. So here's my 2nd try at a song fic. Kinda iffy about this one, mainly because _**it contains a **_**_sex scene_** (you have been warned), and I've never written one before so I don't know if it's good or whatever. But anyway, so I decided to use my character, Logan Parker, from our other story, **_All We Are._** So here goes...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own John Cena. And the song "I'll Make Love to You" belongs to Boyz II Men

**I'll Make Love to You**

_**Close your eyes, make a wish**_

_**And blow out the candlelight**_

_**For tonight is just your night**_

_**We're gonna celebrate, all through the night**_

"Happy birthday, baby," John Cena whispered into his girlfriend's ear as he removed his hands from her eyes. He watched as his girlfriend took a while to survey the bedroom, which was showered with rose petals and dimly lit candles. It had taken John forever to put this all together, and if things turned out as planned, it would all be worth it.

"John," Logan Parker turned to face her boyfriend. "It's beautiful. Thank you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned upwards and left a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Don't thank me just yet," he chuckled lightly as he silently motioned his arm towards the balcony.

Logan's eyes widened as she spotted a candle-lit table awaiting them. "There's more?" She whispered in surprise. John had already done enough for her that day. From making her breakfast in bed, taking her shopping, to bringing her to a fancy restaurant for dinner; how could there possibly be more?

John simply nodded as he led her towards the table out in the balcony and pulled a chair out for Logan to sit on. "Wait right here," he instructed as he went back into the room, out the door, and somewhere down the stairs. Logan wondered what he could possibly be doing; he had already given her the best birthday ever.

Logan straightened up in her chair when she noticed John making her way back to her. She looked closely to find that he had a small plate with a cupcake on it. With his free hand, he held a lighter and lit the candle on the cupcake. As he moved closer towards her, he cleared his throat and started to sing. "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Logan, happy birthday to you_." He placed the cupcake in front of her as he sang the last line. "Make a wish, baby."

Logan nearly melted. It may have been corny, and John may not have had the greatest singing voice, but it was sweet. And she appreciated everything about it. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself time to make a wish before opening her eyes again and blowing out the single candle.

John seated himself across from his girlfriend and watched as she started to pick at the cupcake. "John, this is amazing," she said.

"The cupcake? Really?" John reached across the table to pick a piece for himself, popping it into his mouth and grinning. "Wow, you're right!"

Logan rolled her eyes and laughed. One of the things she loved about John was his sense of humor. "Not just the cupcake," she said jokingly, then took on a serious tone, "but everything else too. Thank you."

"Of course, babe," John smiled, flashing his dimples. "Anything for you."

_**Pour the wine, light the fire**_

_**Girl, your wish is my command**_

_**I submit to your demands**_

_**I'll do anything, girl you need only ask**_

Once Logan had finished her cupcake, John led her back into the bedroom, where a bottle of wine awaited them in a bucket full of ice near the bedside table. They settled on the bed comfortably as John started to fill their glasses. "Here's to you, on your birthday," he toasted. "I hope you had fun," they clinked their glasses together before downing their drinks.

"I did," Logan said, after finishing her glass and setting it aside. "Thank you. Today was the best day ever."

John simply smiled as he settled against the pillows behind them, holding Logan securely against him. Logan rested her head against his chest and let out a content sigh. John slowly ran his hand up and down her bare arm. "It's still early," he said softly. "What do you want to do now, birthday girl?"

Logan said nothing as she snuggled closer to John, her hand that was resting on his chest was slowly trailing lower and lower. Her hand stopped at the waistband of John's black slacks, where her fingers idly played with his belt.

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to**_

_**And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night**_

_**I'll make love to you, when you want me to**_

_**And I will not let go 'til you tell me to**_

They didn't need words. John knew _exactly_ what Logan wanted; and, quite frankly, he wanted it just as much. He dipped his head towards Logan's to give her a soft, yet passionate kiss. One hand caressed her cheek, while his other hand rested firmly at the back of her head. Logan kissed back slowly, opening her mouth just wide enough to let his tongue slip in and move against her own.

Without breaking the kiss, Logan repositioned herself to straddle John's hips. She let her hands wander to the front of John's slacks, where they unfastened his belt, and undid his button and zipper. Her hands trailed back up to his chest to start unbuttoning his dark blue dress shirt. All the while, her lips had traveled along his jaw, down to his neck, where she started to lightly suck on his adam's apple.

_**Girl relax, let's go slow**_

_**I ain't got nowhere to go**_

_**I'm just gonna concentrate on you**_

_**Girl are you ready, **_

_**it's gonna be a long night**_

John let out a low moan as his hands automatically gripped softly at Logan's waist. He was feeling too many things- the sucking on his neck, her hands on his chest, and the increasing grinding of her hips against his own- and if they continued on that way, the night would end all too soon.

"Logan," he whispered huskily as he involuntarily bucked his hips up slightly to meet with hers. "Slow down. I ain't going anywhere else." He used his hands on her waist to steady her to a stop. Logan pulled away from his neck and stared up at him with her innocent silvery eyes.

Smiling softly, he leaned forward to kiss her slowly again. His hips started to move in rhythm with their kiss, setting the pace for the rest of the night.

_**Throw your clothes on the floor**_

_**I'm gonna take my clothes off too**_

_**I made plans to be with you**_

_**Girl whatever you ask me,**_

_**you know, I'll do**_

With John's dress shirt now completely unbuttoned and exposing his torso, Logan moved her hands up to his shoulders, leisurely sliding the shirt down his bulky arms and tossing the material somewhere behind her. She then lifted her hair up from her face, exposing her neck. In turn, John reached around to the back of her neck, where he unclasped the halter of her black cocktail dress. The top fell forward, exposing Logan's perfect breasts to him. Holding the bottoms of Logan's dress in his hands, John lifted the silky fabric up and off of her, before discarding it on the other side of the room, leaving her in just her lacy black thong.

"Beautiful," John whispered as he took a moment to appreciate Logan's body with his hands and mouth. He licked, sucked, and teased each breast equally, eliciting soft whimpers and moans from Logan's lips.

John reluctantly pulled away, however, when he felt Logan tugging insistently at the waistband of his slacks. He raised his hips slightly to help Logan slide the offending material completely off of him, his rigid manhood standing erect between them.

Now, the only thing keeping the couple from physically joining was the sheer piece of material that barely covered Logan's sexuality. John sat up and got a firm hold of Logan before quickly turning them over so that he was on top. He quickly slid Logan's panties down her legs and threw them somewhere far away before settling himself between her legs and laying on her just enough so not to crush her, resting on his elbows.

Silently, John placed a soft kiss on Logan's forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips, before easing himself into her completely. He let out a soft groan at the sheer tightness of her.

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to**_

_**And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night**_

_**I'll make love to you, when you want me to**_

_**And I will not let go 'til you tell me to**_

Logan broke the kiss and bit her lip as she let out a soft whimper. No matter how many times that they had done this before, the first few thrusts would always be a little painful. Logan's arms snaked around John's neck, pulling his face down to hers to meet her in another slow yet fiery kiss. Their tongues clashed against each other in an unhurried battle.

After the first few thrusts, John felt Logan's muscles relax around him, and he set up a steady rhythm that was neither too fast nor slow. A moan escaped his lips as he felt Logan start to grind her hips against his movements, pushing him deeper into her.

Logan broke the kiss and rolled her head back against the pillow. She arched her back and let out a moan, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched John through heavy-lidded eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they both let out satisfied whimpers as he thrust further into her.

John placed light kisses over Logan's forehead, temple, cheeks, lips, and chin but could barely concentrate as he subconsciously thrust faster and deeper into her. He hit a certain spot deep within her, causing her body to jerk suddenly. Pulling her into another searing kiss, John focused on hitting that spot over and over again. Logan immediately tightened her legs around John's waist and dug her nails into his shoulder blades; each time he hit that spot, it was as if jolts of electricity would course through her whole body. "_John,_" she whimpered frantically as she broke the kiss. She firmly pressed her forehead against John's shoulder as she closed her eyes, just feeling everything that John was doing to her. Her breathing became quick and shallow, and she held onto him tightly.

_**Baby tonight is your night**_

_**And I will do you right**_

_**Just make a wish on your night**_

_**Anything that you ask**_

_**I will give you the love of your life**_

"_John.. Please.."_ John knew she was close, just by the desperate sound of her voice. She was nearing release as her muscles started to tighten around him again, in turn bringing him closer to his own climax.

Aside from the occasional grunt and moan, John was usually a quiet lover; but that night, found himself whispering sweet words to her, telling her how beautiful she looked, how much she meant to him, and how he wanted to be with her forever.

Logan's nails dug further into his back and she threw her head back against the pillow, panting and whimpering loudly. John's thrusts became more definite and he pressed his forehead against Logan's, making sure to gaze into her eyes. "I love you," he moaned before pressing his lips against hers as they both came at the same time. John continued to pump into her before slowing down to a stop. He placed another soft kiss on Logan's lips before reluctantly pulling out of her and lying beside her. He held her close as they both tried to calm their breathing.

Logan looked up at John and gave him a lazy smile. "I love you too," she told him softly before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to**_

_**And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night**_

_**I'll make love to you, when you want me to**_

_**And I will not let go 'til you tell me to**_

Logan could feel John shifting in bed, but she refused to open her eyes. "Don't you want your final birthday present?" She heard him say, and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Hadn't he given her enough already?

John simply held out a small, dark blue felt box out to her. "I love you, Logan, with all my heart," he said sincerely. "You mean so much to me, that I don't know what I would do without you." Logan's eyes filled with tears as she watched John open the small box to reveal a diamond ring. "Which is why," John continued, taking the ring out from its case, "I want to be with you forever." He held out the ring in front of her. "Logan Parker, will you do me the honor in being my wife?"

It didn't take long for Logan to decide. She loved John, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. As the tears fell from her eyes, Logan simply nodded, not trusting her voice, and she flung her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

John was grinning ear to ear; _this whole plan _was_ worth it,_ he thought to himself as he slipped the ring onto Logan's left hand. "I love you," he whispered again.

"I love you too," Logan replied with great elation as she leaned forward to give John another passionate kiss. John lowered himself onto Logan once again, and they started another round of what they had just finished moments ago.

Logan couldn't stop smiling. This truly had been the best birthday ever.

--

**A/N:** Review?


End file.
